newzealandiszlfandomcom-20200214-history
More Developed Country
'The Key Question - Why is NZ a MDC ?' What factors have infuenced New Zealand's population? The factors which have influenced the growth of New Zealand. The Development of farming districts, the urbanisation and growth of the cities. Auckland being the central manufactoring place and trades going trough its port were important for the growth, so it was able to gain more money. The surrounding areas were used for agriculture and farms. Oversea trades were very important; New Zealand's main export goods were iron, steel pipes, manures and machinery which were most likely processed in Auckland. New Factories openend and required more labourers. Luckily many Asians migrated to New Zealand and were able to work in factories and other facilities. Many Engineers were required for manufactoring the materials and also there were texilte clothing industries and many others. Another Pull factor is the "untoched" Areas in New Zealand which weren't urbanist. A diffrent factor is the Mãori culture that many people are interested in. The most important factor was the advancing technology which attracted more migrants, the good health care and the good amount of food that was available everyday. And Extra Fact In 2011 there was a population of 4.42 million people and an estimated of 31.1 million sheeps. This means every person would have about 7 sheeps. The sheeps still outnumber the human population in New Zealand. 'GDP (Gross Domestic Product)' ' ' 'What is the GDP?' The GDP is used to measure the country's economy and is one of the primary indicators used. It shows the value of all goods and services produced over a period of time. The GDP is normally used to compare the statistics from the last quarter or year to find out if the economy has increased or decreased. 'Why is the GDP so important for New Zealand?' The GDP allows policymakers and central banks to judge if the economy is expanding or is shrinking, if it requires a boost or restraint. The GDP allows to analyze the factors that impact on taxes, production, oil prices, population growth, the CAGR (Compund Annual Growth Rate, The year over year investments over a certain period of time), income, etc. This helps for example to find out how much wood is getting produced and then shipped over to other countries and how much they earn of it. Or what kind of materials they import into New Zealand and how much the importers have to pay for taxes. It helps in general to keep track of the economy and if it needs help or not. 'Literacy Rates' The Literacy Rate in New Zealand is 99% with a rank of 39 out of 194. The Literacy Rate indicates how many people are able to read and write in a certain language. The Literacy Rate is a good measurment for overall intellectual capital of a certain country. 'Land Form and Climate' The Northern Island of New Zealand has a more subtropical weather during the summer but on the other hand the Southern Island of New Zealand can get to -10°C. The biggest mountain in New Zealand is Mount Cook (Aoraki) it is located in the southern alps which lies in the Southern Island of New Zealand. The National park is located near the Tasman Sea and the Milford Sound is within the park it is surrounded by roks that rise to 1,200 meters or more. It is considered a cool travel destination if you are visiting New Zealand. Auckland which is located in the Northern Island has a population of ca 1million people which exceeds the population of the enitre Southern Islands. 90% of Mãori live in the North. Canterbury is seated in the Southern Island with more than half of the Southern Population live there. There are about 30,000 People located in the South Island's West Coast. People who live in the rural parts of New Zealand are most likely to be Europeans and Mãori rather than Asians or other migrants from the Pacific Islands. Auckland is the most advanced City in New Zealand with manufactories and services. 'Employment' Main Jobs -Engineers Manufactoring machine parts in factories etc -Farmers Agriculture outside of Auckland providing food, also shepherds guarding hundreds of sheeps. 'Average Daily Food Availabillity' The Average Daily Food Availabillity is good since New Zealand has the highest obesity rate. ''"The last Ministry of Health Nutrition Survey found that on in three adults were overweight (37.0%) and one in four were obese (27.8%)." -Elaine Rush ''